The Capture of a Princess
by Stormstike
Summary: This is a story of how I think Wilamena got turned into a dragon.
1. The Capture of a Princess

The Capture of a Princess

There once was an enchanted castle made of the whitest of stones and the shiniest of jewels. The castle was located at the south corner of the Earth - so southern that the warmth of the Sun did not reach the place. Even though the place was covered in ice and snow, dust and wasteland - the castle was not harmed by the climatic dangers. The castle was built in a lovely green valley with singing birds and flowers in all the colours you can imagine. But this was not a natural place. This was a magical place.  
The Book of Life - the Fire Chronicle, was hidden deep down in the mountain in the center of the valley, surrounded by fire and flames. The Book was to be found by a chosen one someday, but who knew whenever he- or she would come?  
The guardians of the Book were dead long ago. Only one was left. However The Guardian could not enter the sacred chamber and needed one special person to look over- and make sure that The Book was where it should be. But who should this Watcher be? The Guardian thought of this day and night. Who should it be? Who could resist the fire and flames? Now, The Guardian had a few tricks up his sleeve. He had been taught by ancient magicians and warlocks long ago, but could not do the magic by himself. But he realized that he did not need to do it by himself. The Guardian knew that he was not alone in the valley. He had seen elves around the edges of the forest. They never came close to the castle, but he could hear their song at night. Yes, he thought. The elves shall watch over The Book. The elves were a peaceful and beautiful people that did not wish for anything but living their lives in harmony - as they had always done. So when The Guardian came to their King for help, The King rejected him. For the elves wish not be a part of this, he said. But we will gladly watch over the forest. This made The Guardian very angry and mad, but he hid it well. He returned to his castle and began his evil and cruel doings. He knew exactly who The Watcher should be.

A peaceful morning the daughter of the elven King was walking through the forest. She was very beautiful - the beauties in the valley - but she was also aware of this. Therefore she was also very arrogant and mean towards her people. Her wine could be too whiny, her gold could be too golden and the stars could be too starry. Nothing would ever be perfect for the girl, but still the King loved her. For she was his daughter and his family, and he loved her no matter what. He had his royal subjects promise that they would also love her deeply - such as he did. The elven people were very loyal to their King and promised that whatever the princess demanded, they would her wishes fulfill.  
But today the Princess was out walking in the forest. She was very upset and walked grumpy away from the elves to cause another of her dramatic scenes. She did this quite often when she did not get her will and would only come back, once her father had personally come to apologize for the elves stupidity. And when she returned, they would hold a great Welcome-Home party, with her as the Guest of Honour. The Princess smiled for herself and thought of all the sweet cakes and the gifts that the royal subjects would bring her - but the best was the attention they would pay to her.  
Walking around in her own little world, she did not realize that she was being followed. Watched and judges.

"Miss Princess!" a low voice called.  
The Princess snapped out of her thoughts and looked around after the one to call for her.  
"Yes?" the Princess asked with her light voice. But she could not see the caller.  
The Guardian played with her and he laughed. "Miss Princess!" he called again.  
The now frustrated Princess stamped her one foot in the ground. "What is it?! Who's there?!"  
The words came again. "Miss Princess!"  
"How dare you to make fun of me?! Do you know who I am?!" the young girl yelled in anger.  
"Yes, I believe you're the Princess." and when the Princess opened her eyes she saw an old woman in front of her. She was no elf, for elves do not grow old. She was wearing a purple cowl and an old walking stick. She had a long nose and wickless all over her skin and face.  
The Princess quickly got herself calmed down. "Who are you old woman? And why did you call my name so many times?"  
But the old woman that was actually The Guardian in disguise did not respond the question. "So you really are Princess Wilamena?" She clanged to the stick.  
The Princess nodded. "Yes, that is me indeed." and looked skeptically at the woman. How could she not know of her?  
"Then I have a gift for you." and by these words, The Guardian a pulled long golden device out from his rope. It was an bracelet of golden chains - made so that it could easily enlarged if the wearer would so.  
At the sight of gold, the Princess quickly changed her mind about the older woman. What kind of Princess was she, if she did not accept gifts from her people? She snatched the bracelet out of the old woman's hands. "It really is pretty!" the Princess said in a calm voice.  
Under the disguise, The Guardian laughed. Yes, he had really judges right. Not only would this be revenge against the elven King for disobeying him, but the greedy Princess would be the perfect to watch over The Book. "Try it on." the old woman said with a dreadful smile.

Without a question the Princess did. And as soon as the bracelet had close around her wrist, it shrunk and tore down in her flesh. The Princess screamed in pain and tried to get it off, but the more she tried the tighter got the golden chains turned. With tears in her eyes, The Princess saw her own blood dripping down her arm and colouring her skin red. She gasped for air, rolled furiously around in the grass, but the pain would not spot. Her arm had turned all blood red now, but the bleeding would not stop. In a pool of her own blood, the young Princess sat up to look down at her dress that now was all red. She tried to stand up, but fell. And then the pain finally stopped. Finally.  
The red Princess looked at the old woman in fear and tears. She opened her mouth to ask what the meaning of this was, but not a single sound escaped from her red lips. The Princess tried again, but with the same result.  
The old woman came closer and looked down upon the Princess's now red face. The woman's face changed shape and an old man looked down at the Princess. He had dark bags under his eyes and ruined dry lips, but he did not show any other emotion but madness. The Princess closed her eyes in shame when The Guardian reached a hand down and felt her body up for a little while, but to her positive surprise nothing else happened.  
The Guardian got off her and took a few steps back. He pulled in an invisible chain and the Princess was magically forced to follow. He dragged her along the forest floor, ripping her red dress into pieces.

After around twenty minutes, The Guardian finally admitted; "This is going far too slow..." The Princess only looked at him in a mix between hate and fear.  
"I had planned to do this in the dungeon, but now seems to be quite the moment. Stand up." The Guardian said with his raspy voice. The Princess just kept staring at him with dark eyes. Was he to kill her now?  
"I said; STAND UP!" The Guardian pulled her up by force of the invisible chains in such a rush, that she hurt her wrist again. The Guardian came closer to her and drew a finger down upon her arm, through the still wet blood. He licked it all up. What a nasty terrible monster, The Princess thought for herself. But she would soon see the irony in that thought. A few words were spoken by The Guardian and The Princess could feel the bracelet shrink again. She pushed her eyes together in pain, but was not able to scream. Not a single sound left her mouth. Then she realized that the bracelet was not shrinking but she was growing. The wet blood on her body hardened and turned into blood red scales. Her nails grew larger into long claws and her hair sharpened into terrifying spikes. The Guardian quickly enlarged the bracelet. but only a little. The Princess felt her bones grow and her skin of scales follow. Her spine grew longer – even out of her body, and turned into a massive red and deadly tail. Her teeth grew into sword sized fangs and she automatically fall over so she now lay on her four new feet. The whole process was very painful but the worst part was the wings. It felt like both her shoulders broke again and again and again in new strange positions, that she hadn't thought possible. At last The Dragon felt like she had gotten a new pair of arms out her back. It looked bat wings.  
"What have you done to me?!" The Dragon roared in the face of The Guardian with such a power that he almost fell backyards. To her own fear, small sparks of fire had followed.  
"Quiet!" the man hissed irritated.  
The Dragon roared again, but the roar did not sound of more than the humming of bees. She realized that The Guardian had full control over her.  
The Guardian walked up beside The Dragon and climbed up her front leg and further up her back. As he mounted The Dragon, The Guardian pulled the magical chain over her neck so that he held her as a horse.  
He kicked The Dragon in the sides with his heels and yelled "Fly!"  
And The Dragon did. She did not want to, but she felt a strange urge to do it anyways. The Dragon began waving her large wings up and down which caused massive gusts of air to slide over the ground, swirling the tiny leaves away. The trees around the two of them, was shaking to the left and the right. The Dragon had gotten enough power to set off from the ground and when she did, she left a long trail of fire after her. She wanted to look back, but could not. Only the smell of the burning trees would be her last memory of her home.

"You are no longer the King's daughter, nor the Princess nor Wilamena." The Guardian said. "You are only The Watcher of The Book." His words were almost impossible to hear, due to the mighty winds. They had left the surface and were now flying miles up in the air. The Dragon was flying towards a white castle near the mountain in the center of the valley. She and the other elves had been told to stay away from it, but The Dragon was now –by force- turned against her father's will. Through her tears The Dragon could see that it was a very beautiful building. The white stones made the structure shine in the early dawn. But the charm was taken away by the fact that she was held as prisoner. Why did it have to be her? Couldn't it be another elf? Like one of her servants or guards? But no. No! For the first time in thousands of years – even her whole life, The Dragon pitied her people. She did not wish for them the same thing to happen, as it had happened to her. It had been her own fault to trust The Guardian because she was so greedy. She would give all her gold away, just to be with her farther now. Then she remembered that she still was a Princess and that her people would come to search for her! Yes, as soon as her farther heard of her missing, he would send his greatest sentinels and guards out to get her back! It would be just like a fairy tale and she would marry whoever the rescuer would happen to be! It would be so romantic and the wedding would last for years! All this thoughts went through The Dragons head to comfort her, ignoring the fact that the elves did not know that she was turned into a dragon. How could they possibly ever rescue her, if they did not know that she was The Dragon? Once again she was filled with doubt. Would her people even save her after how she had treated them? Not likely. Of course there were the suitors, always asking for her hand, but they only wanted to marry her for the crown. The Dragon sighed and smoke raised from her nostrils.  
"I don't want any trouble with you when we get to the castle. You may not try to escape; you may not try to call for help." The Guardian said. "I'll let you hunt in the Valley, but only because I can't feed you on my own. This means that you may not talk to anybody either. Only those who enter the dungeon," after giving it a little thought, he added "Eat them too."  
The idea of eating her visitors did not please The Dragon. Yet, she felt the strange urge again to eat- and talk to whomever entered the lair.  
"Also, when you're out hunting-" The Guardian added with a cruel smile "You may only eat _**elf**_flesh."  
Suddenly The Dragon felt her eyes turn wet again.

The Guardian led The Dragon down under the castle, into a gigantic tunnel. It got warmer and warmer the longer they went in and after half an hour The Guardian was soaked in sweat. The Dragon however did not feel affected at all.  
"There's a way out in the back of the cave. You can fly through the mouth of the volcano to get out. You're not leaving the valley though." The Dragon just stared at him but obeyed. "Visitors will come through this tunnel. You cannot get through the gate without my allowance." He added. The Dragon sighed and rolled her eyes. Had the man really thought of anything? When again The Guardian pulled her head back so she was looking at him. "Remember. Eat them who asks for the book. Understood?"  
They stared emotionless into each other's eyes for quite some time, before The Dragon had to look down and say; "Understood."

I don't own the characters in this story. The credit goes to John Stephens. This is only my version of a little undescribed part of the tale.


	2. The Capture of a Prey

The Capture of a Prey_  
_

_Bonk… bonk… bonk…_  
The sounds of rocks and rocks getting pushed together rang out in the large room. The echoes returned and reflected on the cavy surfaces of the lair. _That_ and the deep thundering noise of burning magma, literally melted together in the end. She slammed her head against the wall again.  
_Bonk… bonk… bonk… _  
The days were so long and so monotonous and she hadn't left the cave since she arrived. The Guardian had strongly forbidden her to leave if it was not to hunt for her own kinsmen. This however had resulted in the Dragon didn't hunt at all, and would prefer starving herself to death. That wouldn't be too hard, she thought. It was only a matter of time before she'd lie down and die slowly. Yet, the thought of dying in this nasty cave alone and never see the sun again didn't please the Dragon quite well. She had also heard that starvation was very painful, especially to those whom were used to six meals every day. The Dragon thought of all the delicious food and drinks at her palace in the forest. The tasty cheese, the roasted steaks over a fire, the fresh fruit and berries and of course the sweet cakes, but the Dragon realized that this wasn't helping at all. Every elf did enjoy a good cake though, but she was no elf, the Dragon thought for herself and shot her eyes together. Not anymore. She was now a huge, scary, horrifying but worst of all; downright ugly dragon. She wrapped her wings closer around her body.  
A small roar for food came from her belly again and the Dragon went down to the cave floor. She had been hanging in her claws at the roof of the lair, an ability she had gained after the shape shift. In the first weeks after she had been captured, she had searched for the escape way. When crawling around on the walls and roof, she had discovered that she was able to climb straight like a spider. The long dark wings had also come in handy when she was gliding through the room. It had its own bright sides to be a Dragon, but it was only a very few. Anything else was an absolute nightmare. With no long golden hair to brush, the days were very long and very boring. She only had the company of herself and the only object of entertainment was a funny shaped boulder in the corner. The magma sure was quite fine to look at, but it got boring after a couple of days of constant watching. Once again her stomach called for food and she sighed. There was no way it was healthy to reject eating in a week or four, yet it was out of the question to even consider eating elves. Or was it? The Dragon slapped her own cheek for thinking such thoughts. She would just have to wait and see what happened. Perhaps she was sat free tomorrow. Then it wouldn't look good with a half eaten elf corpse lying on the ground. Yet the tiny screams from an elf damsels in distress and the thought of the soft skin between her fangs, seemed very very _very attracting_. Their sweet taste and the idea of how they would struggle inside her mouth. The Dragon stopped when she felt something biting her own leg and felt very stupid too, when she opened her jaws to let her leg go. She needed food and she needed it now.

The weeks went on in the lair. The Dragon could not put herself together and just wanted to sleep all day. She was able to sleep for a very long now that she was a dragon, which was quite useful down here. If she didn't knew what to do, she'd just close her eyes and lie down. Sometimes she flew around in the cave for hours with her eyes closed, dreaming about her previous life. She had not been a very good girl to her dad – and an even worse Princess towards her people. The Dragon promised to the elves in her own thoughts; that if she ever escaped and became herself again, she'd do her best to be the best Princess ever.  
Right now the Dragon hung down from the roof again. This seemed to be the number one best position to sleep in, but she could not even keep her eyes shot. The horrible pain in her belly drove her mad and whatever she tried, it didn't help. She had to do it. She had to fly out there, grab an innocent elf from the ground, fly him back into her cave and then devour him to the last bone. The Dragon had thought about this for a long time and almost went out of the hole the fifth week. This was the tenth week. The Dragon went down from the roof and in a single wing beat; she was at the tunnel that led to the mouth of the volcano.  
She stopped.  
She could smell the scent of fresh air and hear the wind in the trees (due to her new instincts) but something invisible held her back. It was no magic chains or anything like that, but something deeper. Could she even show herself outside after what she had become? What if the elves saw her and did not knelt down to praise her? What if they shot arrows after her? What if they didn't like her?... The last question had been a little off the road, but it was how she felt. It was like facing a new world, not knowing what you came out to meet. Could there possible something worse than eating someone of your own species? The Dragon knew she was a Dragon, but in her heart she was still an elf. She knew that after leaving her lair and went out of the volcano, she could not return before she had caught an elf.  
"Everyone would have done this…" she told herself, the first words to be spoken in the lair, and then she went out to hunt.

A young elven woman was out looking for the missing Princess. She, like most other elves had been ordered out to look for the missing royalty, but with no luck. Most elves had given up hope, but the King demanded them to keep searching until his daughter was found. The King was a reasonable man and had called half of them back, but this unlucky woman had been ordered to keep searching. On the other hand, she got a bit away from the other elves. They were all so depressed and missed their Princess. Everyone felt sorrow in their hearts when the Princess was not close, even though she had been quite annoying and demanding. Even a thistle has flowers, was a common folksong – based on her. If I find the Princess and return her home, then they'll treat me as a hero, the woman thought. How hard could it be to find the young girl? It was not like she had grown wings and flown away, she thought and laughed. The Princess had to be somewhere in the valley, possible just being the little drama queen she now was. But ten weeks seemed like taking it a little too far. She could be held prisoner at the castle though… This was the idea that made all elves shiver, for they were not allowed to go in there. But why'd the man in the castle even capture a Princess? Did he want them to pay for getting her back? Or was he doing dangerous experiments on her? The thoughts that went through the woman's head were a disgrace against the elven people as a unity. She had to search in the castle! But what if the Princess wasn't there and she broke the law for nothing? No one had ever visited the castle, so who knew what the punishment would be? Maybe she just had to be the first to try something new then!  
The elf shivered as she laid a hand upon the rocky mountain side. The steep mountain in the center of the valley could be seen from anywhere, yet no one had ever touched it. The woman had decided to climb up the left side of the mountain and then jump in of a window. It would be quite a long climbing, but she'd enter the castle unseen. Having an elven body did also make her very agile and she easily climbed the mountain with grace, like it had been nothing more than a tree. The small stones were no deal to the elf and the large piles of dirt was quickly run over. But the longer up the woman got, the sharper and steeper the mountain became. She ripped her flesh open when she had to grab out for a stone and didn't saw that it was sharp on each sides like a sword. In a loud cry, the elf pulled her hand backwards and wrapped a piece of her white tunica around it, so it would serve as bandage. This would certainly slow her down.  
Now she had to climb using only her one hand, and keep an eye out for sharp edges. It almost felt like the mountain didn't wanted people to climb on it. She had to rest.  
The woman sat down on a boulder that pointed out against the stars. The stars were always visible here, since the sun never shone very much. The elf woman thought about this, while she was gazing out in the valley. The sun was always raised, but only in the north corner in the valley. It was also there their great city of trees was built. The woman held her chin in a relaxed manner and looking at the view – for it was indeed very beautiful. It was like a never-ending sunset. She sighed out in relief. Her child, her husband and she would surely move up to the tallest of the city trees, once they had gotten enough influence. Then they could see the sunset day and night, for who could grow tired of the soft light just topping the walls of the valley, reflecting itself in the bright ice into millions of sun rays? The light was also reflected in the woman's eyes - or was it hope? She would find the Princess and bring her home safely.  
Her eyes caught something in the horizon. It was a little dark spot in front of the sun. The elf squinted her eyes together to get a better look. It was growing bigger – it was getting closer. As an instinct, the elf knew that she should be afraid. She didn't know of what, but the air suddenly felt colder and a shadow lay over the mountain side. Could she jump down? No, she'd get badly hurt. Continue up? She'd never make it to the top with an injured hand. Stay here? Who was she kidding? It was to the top then!  
The black spot had gotten close enough for the elf to see that it was a living creature. The closer it came, the more detailed could her eyes see. It was like a bizarre mix between a snake, a bat and a lizard – a dragon. How could it be possible? There hadn't been dragons here in… thousands of years!? The elven woman was around the four-five thousand years, and she had never even seen the slightest shadow of a dragon. But this one was certainly real – at it was flying towards her.  
She had misjudged the dragons speed, and the dragon had surprisingly fast gotten to her. It pulled out it's long claws to grab around her, but the elf evaded the attack. The claws went right into the mountain side next to her, and broken stones rained down over the elf. She covered herself with her arms, and felt the tiny stone splints in her skin. Suddenly a loud crack noise followed and a rift shot over the surface of the builder that she stood upon. The boulder broke free, and the woman surfed down the mountain side on the huge stone! It would have ended in a deadly crash, if not the Dragon had saved her. It had caught the broken-off boulder, and the elf jumped off, kissed the soft grass and was about to run into the forest when the dragon's tail got in her way. The massive long tail blocked her path and quickly the dragon was over her, like a cat over a mouse. The woman closed her eyes and waited for the dragon to end her, but the dragon closed its claws around her and lifted her up. Up it goes, the elf thought. Now that was surprising, she had never flown before. Maybe the dragon wouldn't eat her after all, but was sent out by the King to get her back home. The elf gasped. Maybe the King had found out about her breaking the law and had sent his secret pet out to stop her?! A lot of ideas went through the elf's head and didn't realize that the dragon wasn't flying her towards the city, but deep down a volcano.

The Dragon dropped the woman on the ground. It could have been more gently, she admitted but with those big claws she couldn't do everything perfect. She looked at the woman again. No, she didn't know her. That was indeed an ordinary good thing. Eating somebody you knew would be like… The Dragon couldn't compare it to anything but quickly focused again, when the woman said.  
"Where am I? This is not the city." She sounded very confused, but not scared. Not yet.  
The Dragon thought if it was okay to talk to her prey once it had _entered_ the lair? The Guardian hadn't really forbid her that, so why not try?  
"Hi!" The Dragon said and smiled. Facepalm. Hi! I'm going to eat you! Big smile! Not a very good idea.  
"Uhm… Hello?" the woman greeted back, now even more confused. She looked around in the lair. This was certainly not the city, but what could you expect after being caught by a dragon?  
The Dragon thought of something better to say. But what do you say to someone you're about to eat?  
"I'm very sorry about this…" The Dragon said again. It sounded stupid, but it was very true.  
"You don't have to be, you can just set me free!" she said.  
The Dragon didn't know how to tell her what was going to happen. "I… can't."  
She wanted to tell the elf that she was her Princess and command her to bow down at the place, but The Guardian had told her that she was The Watcher and not the Princess. Why did this have to be so difficult?!  
"I can't set you free - -" The Dragon said.  
The elf looked at her. "W-what?" she interrupted.  
"You heard me. Your're… you're never going to see.. the sunlight again." The Dragon said and quickly looked away from her, so that the elf did not see her sorrow. She had planned to say something like this, but it wasn't really working the way she wanted it. Instead of her looking like a huge deadly monster and the elf screaming in fear, both of them were about to cry.  
"W-why? W-why n-not?!" the elf cried. She had sat down against a boulder and pulled her knees up to her chin. Her make-up was slightly running and her blonde hair seemed to have lost its light.  
"I'm going to eat you." The Dragon said emotionless. The feelings were too many.  
The elf just looked at the Dragon. Their eyes met and the Dragon quickly looked away again.  
"I don't think you want to.." the elf finally said.  
"Oh, do you not?" the Dragon muttered, still gazing at the magma springs. What an excellent argument.  
"No, I think you want some of my gold." Gold? The Dragon quickly returned to the victim between her claws. "I give you my gold, and then you set me free, right?"  
Did the elf really have gold? Since when did regular people go around with gold!? If the Dragon was to be alone for all her life, then why not have something nice to look at? At this very moment, the Dragon realized that she had totally given up all hope of returning to her former life. She blinked her eyes a few times, knocking the thoughts out of her head.  
"Yes, little friend. Put all your gold in a pile over in the corner, please. That's the reason to why I've caught you." The Dragon said smooth. Her claws were too big for removing rings or neck glades, so why not have the victim do it herself?  
The elf did exactly as the Dragon had told. Earrings, bracelets, neck glades and rings. Seals, heirlooms, jewelry and other accessories followed. It was a very small pile of gold, but it was only the beginning of a treasure.  
"Will you fly me home now, please?" the elf asked and seemed to be happy the worst part was over.  
"No."  
"No?"  
"I'm going to eat you now. I'm terribly sorry about this – really, I am." The Dragon said and lifted the elf up. She had to ignore the feeling when the elf's eyes went dark. Hearing her own death sentence right after thinking she was safe, broke elf's spirit.  
"My husband.. My child.. they need me!" the elf whispered.  
The words were like needles in the Dragons heart. A luck she had never had any of those and if, she'd probably not be able to do this. She had to end this right now.  
And then the Dragon simply put the elf into her mouth. The last sound she heard was a slight scream and the noise of bones breaking against teeth. It actually tasted a bit like chicken! If the Dragon just ignored the liquids, the cloth, the elf's struggle and of course the fact that she had just eaten raw piece of living meat, the Dragon thought that she actually could get used to it over time. After failing to convince herself with these lies, the Dragon went over to vomit in the magma pools.

Every tenths week - around every third month, the Dragon thought. This was when she needed food. Yet again, if she always attacked in a planned system, the elves would quickly find out and simply stay home the special day. The Dragon knew that she have to hunt randomly, but why even make a plan? It was not like she was ever going to do this again.  
The Dragon hung down from the roof and thought about what had happened. She had cried a lot and was still very ashamed of herself. What would have father have said, the Dragon thought, but remembered that she was now The Watcher and had no father. Why couldn't everything just go back to normal? Why did she have to suffer for this curse? Was it an almighty power that punished her for her bad deeds when she had been an elf? She hadn't been that bad. She had never physical hurt anyone before now. Just been an ignorant child, the Dragon thought and suddenly felt very old and mature. Her three thousand years would seem quite a lot, but elves are young all their life. The Dragon took a deep breath to calm herself down, but accidently swallowed a bunch of smoke and coughed like she was going to die. Again did the Dragon feel like crying and covered her eyes with her claws, but the long sharp nails hurt her face very badly.  
She was a monster, and she'd live forever – really _**forever**_– like this.


	3. The Capture of a Dragon

The Capture of a Dragon

As the years went on and on, the Dragon's treasure also grew. What had started as a little bunch of personal heirlooms had grown into massive wooden chests and later mountians of gold. Not all these tresaures came from single people, but were stolen over several raids. While most of the gold was simple coins, the Dragon had also found scepters and golden cutlery, disches and grails.  
Most of the cave's floor was covered in a golden mass of coins that clinked when one walked upon it. The room was literally stuffed, for anytime the Dragon as much as touched the coins, the mountians would collapse and fall into the burning magma pools. The Dragon preffered to hang from the roof and look at it, wanting more. In the beginning it had been easy to trick the elves to hand out their willingly - saying that she wouldn't eat them if they just gave her all the gold they owned - but after not very long, she had to be sly and use clever tricks to get it out of them. She'd happen to capture more elves at the time now, so she didn't have to hunt all the time. The Dragon had gotten the great idea og hanging the dead bodies upside-down intheir feet at the mouth of the volcano, so that they didn't rotten quite as fast. She had gotten another great idea; rosten them before eating them. It tasted better and there wasn't such a mess afterwards.  
The Dragon had indeed changed the elves lives, after her appearance. The once happy outgoing people where now less in number, but also very afraid. They wouldn't leave their homes unless it was of utmost importance. They wrote many books and songs about the foul creature, mostly sad ones about their losses, but also those for the more brave elves, that meant they should strike back! The Dragon however was aware of this type of people and sought them out. As soon as one stood up, the next day he and his family would have gone missing and never seen again. She was cutting them down like weed in a flowerbed, as soon as they reached for the sun. The Dragon had promised herself to only hunt every third month, but it had gotten down to around two weeks in average, for she could sometimes take a whole family, their freinds and neighbors, and then wait for a few months again, before the elves would think they were safe and begin to hold their parties. Then gain she'd strike, interrupt and burn down their tents, ruin their parties and kidnap the slowest. No one had ever escaped the Dragon and no one had ever seen where it dragged the innocent. It only took them to the mountain top in the center of the valley, and they'd be gone forever. No one knew how the Dragon would play with her prey before eating it, and no one knew which horros the Dragon exposed, but the Dragon herself. She wasn't always eager to eat the victims - sometimes she had a longer chit-chat with them, which only made it worse when she ate them.  
The years went on and both men, women and children had suffered for the Dragon's hunger. It had been difficult the first years though, and she had hated herself. Later on, the Dragon had slowly come to accept her fate, and just do what she was forced to. But the Dragon still hated herself deeply, even more than the elves ever did.

The Dragon opened her eyes and listened. Footsteps. Footsteps inside her lair, and she hadn't hunted in weeks. Could this be a brave visitor that had come to slay her or get the Book? No on had ever tried and the Dragon didn't gave the Book many thought, but it was the reason to why she was captured here. To guard a stupid book, like a dog. She hated it. The footsteps were something new - and new things were exciting. Never before had people walked into her lair, and the Dragon remembered the old deal; she was allowed to talk to them, but she had to eat them afterwards. She cralwed over the roof like a bug, down trough passages that only she knew, up and around tunnels in the cave that seemed too small for such a large beast. She had been there a dozen of times, but now she was hunting. The sound of footsteps got louder and the Dragon was getting closer. As she left a rift in the solid stone wall and entered a huge room, covered in golden coins like snow on the grass. There was no magma in this part of the cave, but the person had brought a torch. Dragon smiled for herself and imagined how it would be to sneak up on him. He'd be so afraid, guiding himself though the room, hearing slight wings beats behind him and desperately look around in the dark for whatever inhabited this scary cave.  
But the person was walking calm and steadt over the golden floor like an old man. The Dragon lurked down from the roof and realized, with a sigh, that it was the Guardian. She had never seen him after her own capture. What did he want? Would he set her free? Had he come with peace? No, the chances were not very high. The Dragon feared him deeply, and tried to stay out of the light of his flame. If he didn't see her, then maybe he wouldn't force her to do something against her own will again. The Dragon looked down at the golden cracelet on her scaled wing and thought of the many hundreds she had slain, just because of him. She _mostly_ always polite and apologized to her "guests" but this was something else.  
Whatever if the Guardian had come in peace, she'd bring him hell.

"Well, well, well..." the Dragon said and circled down towards the man. "If it isn't my lovely and ever-so-charming master? It's **indeed** good to see you." she said with her softest voice.  
The man looked around in the dark but could only see a very short distance. He looked over his shoulder and then up, but the Dragon was nowhere to see.  
"S-show yourself, Watcher," he stammered. His voice was raspy, like he hadn't drinked anything in years.  
"So demanding always, are we not?" the Dragon asked. She had managed to block the road the between the entrance and the Guardian. By the sound of her behind his back, the man quickly spun round and faced the Dragon. He took a few stepsback. The sight was horrifying, even after all what he had seen. The Dragon he had captured had been a crying Princess, caught in a wrong body, but this was unbelievable. After the sorrow came hate and after hate came forgiveness, but the sorrow and pain never ended and the hate grew larger and larger. The Dragon's blood shot eyes that were filled with hate, were enough to send the most stubborn man home under his bed. The long snake like body didn't helped either. She had gotten more spikes and larger wings, but he had no clue how large she had grown.  
"What was it you once siad about visitors, Master?" the Dragon asked.  
The Guardian stared up at her. She can't harm me, he thought. The magic in the bracelet is too strong.  
"Well, what was it?" she asked again.  
He lifted a pointing finger and and said strict, "Listen; you're not goin to-" but the Guardian was interupted, the torch was blown out. Not again, he thought and whispered a few words. The torch's head sparkled a few seconds before a bright flame lightened the room.  
"To eat?!" the Dragon hissed and bit out against him with her huge fangs. The Guardian jumped back just in time, but landed in the Dragons claw that closed around him. He could see the Dragon lick her lips before she lifted him up over her open mouth.  
"Oh little Master.. You don't know how much I've wanted to do this."  
"You can't! I'm the one in charge here!" the Guardian yelled and pointed at the floor. "Set me down!"  
"Do you _still_ think you have the power to control me?! Look at me! I'm a DRAGON!" she growled and snitched the Guardians head between her two claws, so that he was forced to look at her, and as soon as he moved his dead away the sharp nails tore into his neck.  
"Look at me!" the Dragon hissed. "Look at what you've made me!"  
The Guadian looked at her in pure fear. He should never had entered the cave, he thought. The Guardian closed his eyes, only to be yelled at even more - but he let it out. He prepared himself for the end. Burnt alive by his servant's deadly flames.  
But the Dragon put him on a rock. He could feel the solid ground beneath his feet and fell down on his knees. He looked at the Dragon with open eyes again.  
"I still own you, Watcher!" he laughed mad, gaining more confidence.  
The Dragon returned to her somewhat bizzare polite manner. "Will you _please_ stop calling me that - -" but she was snapped off by the Guardian.  
"I'm still the one in charge, Watcher - I came down here as the friendly caring man I am, even though this isn't much of a place, just to see how you were doing. And what happens!? I'm ambushed! By my own lovely pet!" he put extra power on the word pet, to indicate that he really owned her. He stood up and continued.  
"I'm very disapointed in you. How in the world shall I punish you, so that you'll learn to ober your master?"  
"Isn't this punishment enough?" she asked. It might not have been a direct question, but the Guardian answered quickly:  
"Oh, you think this is _your_ punishment? Have you never asked yourself why it ws _you_ who became the Watcher?"  
The Dragon lost it. Never in the hundred years she had been help captured had she ever thought about that. Of course in her self-pity had the eternal questions of 'why me? Oh why me?' but now when he put it like she was planned to become a dragon.  
"Tell me!" the Dragon said.  
"What was that?"  
"I mean, please Master. Please, tell me why _I_ was captured." Talking to him like this without playing around made her sick. She realized she had tons of other questions, but she had to focus now.  
"Oh it's actually a quite interesting story - you see your dad and I, we had a little argument.. He was being very arrogant, so I decided to take revenge - and by the way, I was also in need of a Watcher that day."  
The Dragon nodded and pretended to be listening, yet only five words had caught her ttention. _Your dad_. This was a mistake from the Guardian, a mistake he hadn't discovered yet and she decided not to bring it up. He had contradicted himself, but it was about hundreds years ago.  
_'You are no longer the King's daughter, nor the Princess, nor Wilamena'  
_The words were still crystal clear in her mind. Sid this mean she really was the King's daughter, the Princess **and **Wilamena? She wouldn't sk, for that would only spoil it.  
The Guardian notiched that she had gotten quite and asked if she was still listening.  
"Yes," the Dragon quickly answered "I'm listening. It's just that I haven't eaten for days and my blood sugar is very low... you know, I can't keep focus."  
The Guardian looked at her for some time, trying to read her face. But he hadn't much expierence with dragons and whomever they were lying or not. Yet again, why'd the curse allow her to lie for her master? he thought.  
"I came for the book. Show me that it is safe," he commanded and made a gusture with his hand, telling the Dragon to go get it. The Dragon simply nodded and flew into the main cave, to get the Book which she had hiddin under her some gold and jewels, and returned it to the Guardian. While he was making sure that the book was allright and had told the Dragon to hid it in the magma, the only thought in the Dragon's head was about her father - was she really his daugther?

The cold night wind stroke over the Dragon's scales and fur as she went over the dark sky. She was gliding through the mighty waves of air that held her up. She had been considering the idea for some hours, but had then found the courage to really do it, whenever how much death that might follow. For she was the King's daugther would return home - not permanent, more like a visit. She was still not allowed to speak to the elves, but what does words mean in a matter like this? Her father was no longer to wait for her. If she was very stealthy, she could perhaps land on his roof and peer in thorugh the window. Only to look at him, she thought and realized how much she actually missed him.  
As she slid through the dark night, the Dragon wondered what her father and former subject would do to her, if she was caught. She knew the the elves enough to know that they took good care of their prisoners, but she was no mere thug or thief but a colossal beast that had been living of men, women and kids for a century. No, it sure wouldn't be anything like a a couple of years in jail. But what did she left to lose? Whist the deep cave could be warm and comfy; she missed her old room in the palace. Her bed and the silken pillows, and the mirrors on the walls, and the oh-so delicious food. She felt her stomach growl for a real meal again.  
The tiny light in the darkness revealed that she ws almost there. She began to feel familiar and the memories of a light past showed up in her mind. She went silently through the forest, betweem tje tall trees and houses and got to the center of the city. The elves were not night creatures and no one seemed to have discovered that she was there. The Dragon landed and sat her claws upon the cobblestone that made the road in the streets. A golden fountain in the middle depicted two elven women, both holding a pot which poured rippling water into the basin they were standing in. Flowers with golden leafs and wooden benches of oak surrounded the pretty decoration. With a sigh, the Dragon felt so awkwardly huge round the tiny furniture that had once been a part of her life. She treid to take a few stepts back but accidiently broke a twister cut bush and toppled a lamp bost, and the arcane glow disappeared. The Dragon turned around to fix it, but unfortunarely smashed the pieces with her spiked tail. She didn't belong here and would have to make haste. Too much noise would wake up suspicious people, and the last thing she needed was an angry rabble chasing her with torches and bows. Silently she saw off from the ground and left the broken street begind her and flew to the palace. The Palace was a large house in the oldest tree and procided many rooms. It was located on the egdge to a deep canyon. The palace was built of white beech and almost shone in the sunset and moonlight. A beautiful sight, but she was not here to awe.  
She moved closer and found her farther's room. The room consisted of one main tower and two lesser towers point out from it, that (as she remembered) were where he held his two ancient plate armors from his ancestors. She had never been allowed to touch them, but had sometimes sneaked into his room and done it anyways. The main bedroom itself only contained a poster bed and some antique painting on the walls. If she was right, he would lie in his bed and sleep right now.  
She landed on the main tower and held herself up by the two smaller towers. It was impossible to look in through the window in this position and she decided to crawl sideways over the roof like a spider. A few roof tiles broke loose as she went over the other side of the main tower. She climved further downwards on the building and was now able to look in through the window, over the King's bed. And there he lay. Sleeping quietly, unaware of the Dragon just outside his window. Even though the tower shook dramatically back and forth, it didn't seem to trouble his sleep. He was a man of noble appearance, with long golden hair - similar to his daugther's. The strict young face held an aura of wisdom but also kindness. Even though he seemed to have gotten more wrinkles and furrows, after what the Dragon remembered.  
The Dragon breated slowly to cause as little noise as possible, and just looked at her father. He was indeed her father - and she his daugther, she could feel - but that didn't mean that she wasn't also the Watcher of the Chronicle. She was still not allowed to talk to him and she had to bring somebody back to the cave with her. If she could just tell him... He'd know what to do... The Dragon fekt her eyes get slightly wet again, but snapped out of it. The Dragon laid her claw on the window, but could still not reach him.

A single night watch had tiredly walked up and down the streets, when he realized that the square seemed a little unfamiliar. The benches were broken, the twisted hushed tossed around and the pretty flowers trodden down but most conspicuous; the two golden elves that had adorned the little park were destroyed. The man frowned and kicked some oak wood away. Where was he supposed to sleep now?  
He quickly sounded the alarms and soon after the elven sentinels had arrived. They asked him a couple of questions followed by many more, and finally the man was good to go. The other elves however knew that the Dragon had dared to enter city and terrorize their lovely park. Could it have captured somebody again or did it just have a burning hate for elves, and felt like pulverize the two golden statues? The elves decided to search through the city and inform their King of the attack. He would surely know how to deal with the Dragon, even though he probably didn't want to be disturbed in his beauty sleep. To the elves fortune, the two tasks were quickly overcome as one.

The King was disturbed in his beauty sleep. His room was shaking so strangely and he felt like being on a ship. He sat up in his poster bed and removed his silken night mask from his face. What was going on? It seemed to be somewhere between midnight and dawn, judning by the moonlight. Was it the wind that tore in the tree palace? There was no such storm stroung enough to tear this heavily in the tower nd it would have been noisier. He could only hear beech and stone grinding together with a creaking sound.  
_And a deep breath.  
_The King gasped in fear. He was not alone! Had the foul beast come to finish him now? Already? The King was about to put his night mask back on again and go to sleep - hoping it was merely a nightmare - when he saw a long reptile tail outside. The tower shook instantly to the left and he almost fell out of his bed nd heard what could have been a very fat bird on his roof. But it was no fat bird! It was the enemy of his people. The one they called The Devour, in their songs. It was a huge, fire breathing creature of death! The King went to the armor that had fallen on the floor and picked up the most beautiful ancient blade. The sword lay pefectly in his hand, and he could feel his courage grow. He'd save his people today. No longer should his dear royal subject fear for this monter. No longer it hunt woman and child. This was the night where the King would defeat the Dragon and restore peace in his Kingdom.  
"Yes.." he whispered dramatically for himself. His could become a cathy song.  
In pajamas and armed with the ancient elvish blade, the King climbed out of the room and continued to the roof.  
The wall itself was very steep, but the King didn't thought much about it. Nor did he think about the many feet to the ground or even the more hundreds feet to the buttom of the canyon beneath him. He finally laid a hand on the first roof tile and pulled himself up. The King was a fit man (an ordinary gorgeous one of the kind) and would have seem quite stunning as he stood there, facing the Dragon alone, only with a sword and the sunset in his back. Too bad no one was here to see him, he thought.  
"Dragon!" he yelled with all the power in his lungs.  
The Dragon turned around by the outcall and looked at him. This was the first time the King ever was to see the Dragon and he was quite overwhelmed by its massive body and appearance that figuratively said ferocity. The spikes and scales down along its skin and the long horns on its head. The colossal bat wings and the deadly tail assured him that the legends of a beast so terrifying that it could make the birds fall dead down from the sky, now seemed realistic. But worst of all was uts stench. The reek of death that inbound the Dragon and tickled in his nose, was surely enough to put him down. The Dragon crawled in a circkle around him like a wolf would move up behind its prey. In breathlessness, the King picked up the sword, turned around and pointed it at the Dragon. He caught his breath.  
None of them moved for half a minute. He just stared into the predator's eyes, which stared back into his. What was it waiting for?  
The King attempted to make the first move. He charged forth against the Dragon with his blade raised, only to simply get caught my its huge claw and lifted up from the ground. He struggled to get free, but the Dragon's grup was far too strong. It took closer to its gigantic head, but the King had dropped his sword. This would be the end, he thought. The end of the royal line. He closed his eyes and prepared to get eaten alive.  
But once again, nothing happened. He wating for the claws to close around him, but the Dragon just held him up in front of its face. He slowly opened his eyes again and looked at the creature. He wanted to say something, but couldn't find the right words. What do you say to a dragon? They just stared at each other again. The Dragon's eyes were large and yellow like a cat's, and had transparent eyelids like a snake's. While the King hadn't ever seen a dragon in his whole life, they were so horrifying familiar. But it couldn't be... Yet again, the Dragon _had_ appeared almost hundred years ago, exactly like his daughter had disappeared.  
"Wilamena?"  
And by the name, he could have sworn that the Dragon nodded. It was her, he thought. It really was his daughter.

The elves had succeeded to find the Dragon atop the tower in the palace. It was inpossible to avoid the sight of the huge monster, which wings shaded for the everlasting sunset. The elven Captain had called all his men together and had they had finally gotten out of their pajamas in their armor. Armed with bows and spears, they were climbing the tree or running through the palace, to save their beloved King as fast as possible. Who knew what the Dragon did to him? Who knew what to do if he got eaten? The elves were climbing up the tree like squirrels in green capes. I was the tallest tree, but after the long way the elves finally arrived. They had already laid their arrows on their long bows and fired them off to pierce the Dragon that held their dear King in its claws.  
Many of the arrows simply bounced off on the Dragons thick scales, but some tore down into its flesh. The Dragon growled in pain and released the King, who fell down on the roof and would have roll off if the elven Captain hadn't caught him.  
"Gah! - - What are you doing?!" the King asked tried to get up. "Stop the shooting, stop the shooting!"  
The confused Captain yelled an order out the guards, whom had allready sent many more arrows off.  
"Your majesty-" the Captain said and tried to comfort the King. "Are you alright?"  
"Yes, but we've made a terrible mistake! The Dragon is actually-" but he didn't got to finish the setence, before the Dragon come flying right at them. The Captain tossed the King over and covered him.  
"We have to get you to safety!" the Captain said and tried to get the King to follow him back through the window and into the tower, but the King pushed him away.  
"You don't understand - it's my daughter!"  
The Captain dropped his jaw. Quickly again the two men jumped aside to avoid the long trail of fire, which the Dragon had sent after the still fighting elves. The sentinels wre avoiding most of the Dragons flames and spent their time firing arrows after it.  
"Stop the shooting! Stop the shooting!" the King demanded and waved his arms , but the stormy sound of the Dragon's wing beats combined with the fire eating up the wooden roof pile, drowned his demandings. He and the Captain tried to get most of the guards back into the tower, but then Dragon flew away and many of the rangers followed.  
"Captain," the King said and the Captain stood foth. "Get the guards back down and make the rebuilt the damage on my palace. Also, get my clothes ready."  
The Captain looked at his back for a few second before he asked, "What are you planning, your majesty?"  
The King turned around and told the young elf; "I've to get my daughter back."

The Dragon was so terribly upset as she flew between the trees in the forest. She had been so happy to see her father again and even happier when he had recognized her, but when the tiny elves had showed up and attacked her, she had only felt rage and cruelty it was like she had wanted to hurt the small men. But worst of all; she was confused. Who was she? Was she the Watcher or was she Wilamena? Was she dragon or elf? In her mind, two powers were pulling in her arms (or wings) to drag her to their side. The one power being the Guardian, the other being her dad. She felt split between two lives. If only she could tell somebody.  
The arrows that had torn down in her right side, caused so much pain that she had to rest soon after she had left the palace. In a tree with a long branch that stretched out over the roar, the Dragon hung down and wrapped her wings around herself. She was tired of being shot at and whenever she tried to get the arrows out, they often broke and got deeper into her flesh. The best way to get arrows out, was to pour burning magma at the spot and let the wooden splints burn off. But there was no magma here in the forest, and she couldn't return home before she had caught a prey. If she didn't caught anything on her own, the Guardian had commanded her to catch the very first elf she saw. The Dragon looked at the sunset again. It was nice to see the sun after weeks in a cave.  
Out of nowhere, the Dragon heard an arrow whistle through the air just beside her ear. She turned her head 180 degrees and saw a smaller group of elven rangers standing on the ground shooting up against her. With a roar she stroke down from the branch with such a speed the elves could only get to fire a pair of arrows, before she had closed her jaws around the one of them and her claws around two other. She went to the sky through the treetops and dropped the elves down, but saw that they landed perfectly in the trees. She turned her neck back and shot a long trail of fire out of her mouth and covered the trees in flames, so that the elves were forced to the ground. Some of them kept shooting arrows at her - mostly for no point - but she was quickly over them. She snatched her jaws around the nearest and tossed him against a tree, which he hit and kept lying on the ground in a strange position. The next three was beaten down with her tail and another one who tried to sneak up behind her, was pushed far away with her wing. The bloody fight in the burning woods went on for several minutes and the Dragon could feel her body pierced with arrows and a single spear in her shoulder. Elven and dragon blood painted the grass red and blue, but finally as she was about to burst another blast of fire against her remaining attackers, they were interrupted.  
A man walked into the scenery, a man they all gecognized as the King.  
"Stop these horrendous actions!" he demanded and the confused elves dropped their weapons on the grass. Also so the Dragon held in. The King opened his arms and turned to the Dragon and hugged its muzzle. The even more surprised elves gasped.  
"You see, my dear brothers - this dragon is not our enemy," he held a short pause for dramatic effect. "She's your Princess, Wilamena."  
The elves gasped even louder. One of them fainted.  
"But you majesty! How come she's so hideous?" the elf that had been thrown at the tree earlier asked. "I remember the Princess as a beautiful girl. Not a dragon!"  
The King nodded. "I understand why you're confused - so was I when I discovered the truth. I believe she's under effect of some sort of curse and has been _transformed_ into a dragon, and not chosen it by her own."  
The elves breathed a sigh of relief and a few of them them apologized for not kneeling down by the sight of her, but the King continued.  
"I will of course do my best to find out about the curse and how we can terminate it, untill then-" he said and smiled to his daughter, who tried to smile back at him but wasn't really able to with a lizard mouth, "I she'll need a looooong sleep. She must have been through much."  
And then the King moved his hand hypnotically in front of her eyes. The last thing the Dragon felt was the world close around her and the darkness consume her mind, as she drifted into the world of dreams.

It had been many weeks, but now the Dragon had to return to her lair in the mountain. She stood in the in the square, surrounded by the elven people and her father. While they were all smiling, a shade of sadness also lay upon them. Why did they have to say farewell allready? The Dragon had a sack tied around her neck as a necklace filled with supplies and a wooden stature of an elf. In that way, she could return to the volcano _with an elf_ and still let herself in. That was at least their theory, an idea a certain night watch had come up with after the destruction of the fountain.  
The King spoke some words to the people and assured them that the Princess - as he called her- would be fine and one day return home. The elves applauded the Dragon and waved when she left the ground and shot up between the trees.  
"Goodbye!" the yelled. "Take care!"  
The Dragon and her father had talked a lot. Not that the Dragon had actually said anything, but she could nod or shake her head. She had tried to write some messages on paper, but the sharp nails only broke the pencils. It had taken the King and his advisors many hours to figure out that she was being held captured against her will, and that she was forced to hunt elves. But when it came clear to them what had happened, they quickly erased her criminal record of a mass murderer. While there was some that still felt suspicious around her, the Dragon had tried to do good deeds in the town. Tasks like hanging bridges up between tree houses and letting the bravest warriors ride on her back for fun, quickly convinced the elves.  
The Dragon glided over the sky in peace. She was still a Dragon, but things could have been much worse. Once a month, the elves would travel to the open grassland and bring her food. They'd also bring a statue of an elf, so that the Dragon didn't have to bring on of them back to its lair. The Dragon admitted that it was indeed an excellent plan, and the Guardian that never went out of his castle wouldn't discover anything. He was always locked away in his room, paranoid and afraid that somebody one day would steal the Book. The Dragon laughed slightly. What was the big deal about a book? Humans were so weird.  
The Dragon got to the mouth of the lair, where smoke quietly rose from the volcano. She thought of the little statue in the sack around her neck and wished for it to work. If she had had fingers, she would have crossed them. She closed her eyes and flew down in the hole. It worked! She could enter the volcano, only with a statue of wood.  
As soon as she had entered the cave, she hid the sack stuffed with food under a pile of golden coins. The food was mostly salted meat but also raw fish. The food were cooked by elven chefs, so it was indeed _elf meat_. She was allowed to eat it. She would never have to think of eating living creatures ever again, but then remembered that she still was to slay and eat whomever entered the lair, but the Dragon shrugged it off. If someone ever did, she would surely devour them to the last bone. It was a small price to pay for living in peace with the elves.  
The Dragon nested on the roof again and thought of the parting with her dad. After she had listened to a wonderful song he had wrote, about a young Princess that got turned into a dragon and then years later freed by a Prince on a white horse, he had told her to signal him from the castle. He had shown her how to start a signal fire and promised her that they would always have an elite group ready to get her home. He had then hugged her muzzle and shed a single tear. The Dragon promised inside her head, that she'd do exactly what was required of her as a Princess when she returned. She'd be the real Princess the elves had needed and not a greedy child. It was after all her a fault that half of their population had been slain..

The years passed in the lair. Outsiders rarely came to search for the Book and when they did, she ate them. She kinda wanted them to find it, but they were always so obsessed with her gold that they forgot about it. The Dragon could only roll her eyes and laugh when a gigantic diamond caught their attention and then another bigger one and then an EVEN bigger one. Only six treasure hunters came in nine hundred years, and the Guardian never found out about her secret with the elves. He grew madder and madder, got personallity confusion and sometimes forgot who he was. Humans was not supposed to immortal, she often thought for herself.

She had lived as a dragon for around one thousand years, before the Chosen One came. He took the book and freed her from her curse.

_And they lived happily ever after. The End._


End file.
